Weddings and kids
by Lil devil1
Summary: Phoebe and Coles wedding day comes closer and closer and Piper and Leo get good news
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys this is my second story enjoy.  
[Piper] Hey where's Leo?  
[Cole] Oh the elders called him  
[Piper] He was meant to come hospital with me  
[Cole] Why you going hospital for?  
[Piper] Doctor Smith called said he wants to see me about my blood tests.  
[Cole] Good luck.  
[Piper] Thanks. Hey you can come with me  
[Cole] What?  
[Piper] Oh please.  
[Cole] Oh alright  
[Piper] Thank you sooo much   
  
At the hospital   
[Doctor] Ms.Haliweel your fine  
[Piper] Oh great   
[Doctor] Oh and Ms.Haliweel congradulations your pregnant   
[Piper] I'm what-   
[Cole] Congrats Piper Leo's gonna be so happy.  
[Piper] Thank you doctor Smith  
[Doctor] My pleasure  
[Cole] Do you want to go home?  
[Piper] Please!  
  
Manor  
[Piper] What should i say to them?  
[Cole] Chill Piper why dont you tell them over dinner?  
[Piper] Good idea!  
  
Later that night  
[Paige] Phoebe you gotta be excited its your wedding in two days  
[Phoebe] I know!  
[Leo] So Piper what did you want to tell us?  
[Piper] It can wait!  
[Paige] No we need to know  
[Piper] Well as you know me and Cole went to the hospital.  
[Paige] Yeah  
[Piper] And and  
[Phoebe] And what?  
[Piper] Here goes guys i found out I'm I'm pregnant  
[Phoebe] Oh my god congradulations.  
[Leo] I'm gonna be a daddy!  
[Phoebe] Yeah Leo we know i'm so happy for you  
[Cole] I told you'll they will love the news   
[Piper] Thanks Cole!  
[Cole] No Prob  
  
Next chapter should be up soon! 


	2. Disscusion

Hey guys here is the second chapter  
  
(Phoebe and Cole were lying in bed)  
[Phoebe] Piper and Leo were so happy.  
[Cole] Yeah you should have seen her when she found out   
[Phoebe] I hope were as happy as that. I think will make it don't you?  
[Cole] I've never douted us.  
[Phoebe] Can you belive in two days we will be married and in eight months Piper will have her baby she's always wanted. I cant belive this time two years ago we met  
[Cole] Oh yeah! Remember?  
[Phoebe] I'll never forget that night  
Flash back  
[Cole] Ladies Cole Turner did anyone see what happened?  
[Phoebe] I Did  
End of flash back  
[Cole] I fell in love with you straight away  
[Phoebe] Lets hope no demons attack the day of the wedding  
[Cole] If they do i kill them and make it look like a accedent (They both laughed)  
[Phoebe] A demon was the last person i expected to marry well actually i didn't even think that. Like i never thought it was worth saving us the day you and Prue had to go to the old west i thought come on Phoebe he's evil for crying out loud.  
[Cole] Really how about the other dimension you were in? Was it worth it then?  
[Phoebe] Yes and no. Lets see you tried your hardest to vanquish your self, you and Piper tried to deafet each other oh and you even went back in time to make sure we never met Paige and plenty more.  
[Cole] Wow  
[Phoebe] Yeah the trouble you caused try ing to vanquish yourself  
[Cole] What was the last thing you remember in the other dimension?  
[Phoebe] Well it was the day after I vanquished you and tha angel of destiney came  
[Cole] I was vanquished ow that must have hurt!  
[Phoebe] I remember the time you came back from the wasteland in the other dimension we were in court i was getting the divorce when you burged in then i stormed out and you turned Darrel into a water cooler  
[Cole] What happened next  
[Phoebe] I called you a evil bastard and told you to go to hell and you said i've just come from there sorry i took so long and then I stabbed you!  
[Cole] Then what?  
[Phoebe] I turned into a mermaid and you came and talked some sence into me  
[Cole] Was i evil?  
[Phoebe] No that's when you were trying to win me back  
[Cole] Oh and i guess i never got very far did I?  
[Phoebe] I still loved you even when i was vanquishing you  
[Cole] I bet i still loved you when I was evil  
[Phoebe] How did we get into this conversation?  
[Cole] We were talking about Piper remember  
[Phoebe] Right. Lets go to sleep im tired   
[Cole] Yeah! me too.  
[Phoebe] Night!  
[Cole] Night, love you  
[Phoebe] Love you too. Cole if you ever become the source again try telling me your possed before we get married  
[Cole] Promise!  
  
Thanks to the nice people who gave me reviews. 


	3. Wedding day

hEY GUYS THANKS TO BEBA TURNER-HALIWELL AND SVATA2004 WHO GAVE ME REVIEWS.  
[Piper] Phoebe, wake up your gonna ba late for your wedding  
[Phoebe] Am i really getting married to day?  
[Paige] Yes and if you don't hurry up your gonna let a whole load of people down!  
[Phoebe] Well i cant do that!  
[Paige] Come on people will be coming.  
[Phoebe] Piper is every thing ready?  
[Piper] Yes!  
[Phoebe] Paige did you pick up my wedding dress?  
[Paige] Yes!   
[Phoebe] Piper the food  
[Piper] Don't worry i made plenty of every thing  
[Phoebe] Paige the cake  
[Paige] Yes anything else?  
[Phoebe] The dj   
[Paige] Oh no!  
[Phoebe] Please don't tell me you have forgotten  
[Paige] Kidding   
(A demon appears and attacks)  
[Demon] Time to die witch   
[Phoebe] Like hell (She levates and kicks him hard in the ribs)  
[Demon] Your gonna be sorry!  
(He throws her against the wall)  
[Piper] Phoebe!  
(He shimmers out)  
[Paige] Leo!  
[Leo] What me and cole where- oh my god what happened?  
[Piper] Healing now explaning later!  
(He heals her)  
[Phoebe] What happened?  
[Leo] Good question what happened?  
[Piper] Demon!  
[Leo] The question still remains what happened?  
(Piper walks over to Phoebe)  
[Paige] Demon came tries to kill us throws Phoebe to the wall.  
[Leo] Piper take it easy your pregnant.  
[Piper] Yes i know!  
[Paige] She knows  
[Phoebe] Wait this is just like the other dimension exsept a lazerath demon attacked and as far as i know it Cole is not the source   
[Paige] What else?  
[Piper] Ask that later  
[Paige] What now?  
[Phoebe] Leo tell Cole to get the stuff and everything ready we have a wedding to attend to  
[Paige] How bout big scary demon?  
[Piper] Will worry bout that later ok  
  
Underworld  
[Demon] Im sorry i failed  
[Seer] You should be! I have already faild at killing them enough times in the other dimension Phoebe will be devastated that demons will attack just like the other dimension she was so upset she called the wedding of.  
[Demon] They will be ready for me.  
[Seer] Yes i know there is only one thing to do make Cole the source again. 


	4. He's the source again

New chapter up. Im writting this story because i refuse to except Cole's death.  
  
At the church  
  
[Priest] Do you Cole take Phoebe to be your loyal wife?  
[Cole] I do!  
(There's a loud bang and the doors burst open Phoebe wispears)  
[Phoebe] Not again! carry on  
[Priest] Do you Phoebe take Cole to be your-  
(Another bang even louder)  
[Cole] (Wispears) Don't let this happen!  
(Another bang every one freezes)  
[Seer] Hello Phoebe  
[Phoebe] Bitch!  
[Cole] Seer! What the hell are doing?  
[Seer] Well i'm for filling your destiny  
[Cole] (He smiles) And just what is my destiny? I mean, since you are psycic, you can see the future huh!  
[Seer] To be the source!  
[Phoebe] Oh my god the seer  
[Piper] Yeah we know that!  
[Phoebe] No she's from the dimension i was sent too! Taik about de ja vu  
[Seer] You know you could be the queen and your child will be there right by your side  
[Phoebe] The baby wasn't mine or Cole's you said so remember  
[Seer] No! Your right and wrong he was yours but not Cole's it was the sources. If it was Cole's it would be powerful but not as powerful as yours and the sources.  
[Cole] You bitch!  
[Seer] Oh Cole well the child was slightly yours since the source was possessing you. Come now the thrown is yours  
[Cole] Why me i'm not the babys daddy?  
[Seer] No but you will make a perfectly good one  
[Piper] Phoebe i thought you said you vanquished her sorry ass  
[Phoebe] Yeah we did a week after we vanquished Cole i mean the source yeah the source who i hate  
[Seer] That's not what you said the night you became queen you sided by Cole and you excepted being queen   
[Phoebe] As i said before that was not Cole!  
[Seer] Are you coming?  
[Cole] Hell no! You think im gonna be the source   
[Seer] Oh well i have to force you  
[Cole] Like hell! (She throws a energy ball at him he gets up from the floor) Hello Phoebe  
[Paige] Cole?  
[Phoebe] The source!  
[Cole/source] Yep   
[Phoebe] I swear i will kill you  
[Seer] I don't think so and you have not only doomed you selves every one else will stay froozen what's the matter? Afraid you'll be the queen again abonden your sisters come we need to get back to the underworld  
(Cole/source and seer shimmers out of there)  
[Piper] What do we do now?  
[Phoebe] Don't know but what ever it is i won't become queen or abonden you and i won't lose Cole i've lost him to many times to evil  
[Leo] Don't worry we won't let that happen  
[Paige] Yeah we promise!  
[Piper] Lets just hope it won't come to that!  
[Phoebe] Leo orb us home we will deal with the rest later now we need concentrating on getting Cole back ok   
[Paige] Fine with me Piper, Leo?  
[Piper] Yeah of cource  
[Leo] Lets get home and get started on the potion  
[Phoebe] Yeah lets go.  
  
How was that please tell me if i should continu. Thanks for the reviews. 


	5. Fighting it!

Hey guys thanks to all who reviewed youare all great readers.  
  
Manor  
[Phoebe] (Crying) It's not gonna work   
[Piper] Phoebe we don't know unless we try but i promise i swear we will do what ever what ever it takes to bring Cole back and that promise i swear we will keep but now we need a protection potion  
[Phoebe] Cole would never hurt us you know that!  
[Piper] Who said the potion was for Cole?  
[Phoebe] But-  
[Piper] It's to protect you from the seer  
[Phoebe] Piper you need protecting your pregnant and i thought there was not any protection potions   
[Piper] That's what we thought and i'm fine   
[Phoebe] You know in the other dimension the baby was a boy his name was Wyatt Mattew Haliweel he was gorgoes   
[Piper] Wyatt Mattew Haliweel i like it what else?   
[Phoebe] I was a stuborn little bitch   
[Piper] Phoebe we will get Cole back and that is a promise. Look this has happened before we got him back and we will do this time  
[Phoebe] Last time we had to vanquish him and i'm not gonna risk that. There's gotta be another way. Piper could i just be along now? If you find out anything please call me  
[Piper] Sure. Phoebe i'm here 24/7.  
[Phoebe] Thanks  
(Piper exits)  
[Phoebe] Prue. Please i really need you  
(Prue orbs in)  
[Prue] Hey sweety!  
[Phoebe] Prue i need to know. Is this what the elders were planning?  
[Prue] Yes and no!  
[Phoebe] What do you mean?   
[Prue] No the elders did not plan Cole being the source  
[Phoebe] And was the other bit the yes bit  
[Prue] Yes the elders did plan to stop the wedding!  
[Phoebe] And you knew?  
[Prue] Phoebe keep your voice down  
[Phoebe] Well!  
[Prue] Me, grams and mum only found out just now.  
[Phoebe] I hate the elders they ruin every thing they baned Piper and Leo and know they are banning me from marrying Cole.  
[Prue] Phoebe i know your angry  
[Phoebe] Dame right i am   
[Prue] Phoebe i will help you get Cole back even if it means bracking all the rules   
[Phoebe] No i don't want you to get in tro-  
(Piper bursts in the door)  
[Piper] Phoebe i- who were you talking to?  
[Phoebe] Er (She turns round) I was talking to myself  
[Piper] Ok. It seems really quiet since the whole world is froozen  
[Phoebe] Yeah. I totally agree  
[Piper] I'll just go.   
(She leaves)  
[Prue] That was close  
[Phoebe] Where did you come from?  
[Prue] Never mind any time you need me just call try not to mention my name when the others are there or i will apear in front of them.  
[Phoebe] Ok. See you later  
[Prue] Alright i'll tell you if i hear any thing  
(She disapears)  
  
Underworld  
[Cole/source] Good to be back  
[Demon] How may i serve you?  
[Cole/source] Bring me the middle charmed one just don't hurt her if you do i'll kill you and make it look like a accedent get it   
[Demon] Yes master. And thing else?  
[Cole/source] Not for now  
  
Manor  
[Paige] I don't get it   
[Piper] Paige if we can-  
[Demon] Hello witch  
[Phoebe] Good bye demon  
[Demon] Not before i get the witch  
(He grabs Piper)  
[Phoebe] Piper!  
[Leo] No!!!  
  
Underworld  
[Cole/source] Wrong witch dumb ass but don't worry she will do.  
[Piper] Cole your strong fight the source fight it your good!  
[Cole/source] If you don't already know Cole is already- Piper help NO Cole is dead  
[Piper] Wrong Cole is alive and i can see he is gonna kick your ass you evil bastard and i swear  
[Cole/source] Piper help...... no i've got Cole under control and vanquish me i mean   
[Piper] Cole's to strong and smart any minute he will brake throw. Cole fight it  
[Cole/source] He's too strong No shut up Cole. You know he's right i am to str- Vanquish me before i'll hurt you   
[Piper] Cole no Cole will kill you   
[Cole/source] Cole Shmole what does he know?   
[Piper] More than you i can assure you that! You evil son of a-  
[Cole/source] Piper get out of here before- SHUT up Cole  
[Piper] Told you Cole is strong and will get him back  
[Cole/source] Oh please cut the crap he's getting weaker every second and i'm getting str- The book of shadows look up possesions- No!  
[Piper] Cole warn Phoebe Cole control him you can do it  
[Cole/source] Take her to the dungeons   
[Demon] Yes master!  
(He grabs Piper and heads for the dungeon)  
[Piper] No! Wait Cole fight it your stronger than him Cole  
[Cole/source] When your done with her tell the seer i'm ready  
  
Manor   
[Paige] We will get them back   
[Leo] The hell we will  
  
That is the next bit guys hope you liked it! Please try to give me ideas of what to do next. 


	6. Source be gone

Hey next chapter is up. If you don't get it try and read Home again it may make things a little less complicated. Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
Underworld  
[Seer] You look like hell. I can see Cole is getting stronger and your getting weaker this is gonna be much harder than the other dimension.  
[Cole/source] Are you done with that damn potion.  
[Seer] Patience!  
[Cole/source] The witch is right Cole is more powerful than i realise. It was much easier the last time cause he was mortal.  
[Seer] Its not just that. He loves the witch alot. More than i realised.  
[Cole/source] Do you mind? i've got a miregrain' which your only adding to it Damn Cole he is very strong but nothing i can't handle  
[Seer] Are you sure?  
[Cole/source] What is this the who wants to piss of the source show?  
[Seer] The potion is almost ready.  
[Cole/source] Good very good.  
  
Manor  
(Paige came running down stairs)  
[Paige] Phoebe, Leo i got it!  
[Leo] What!  
[Paige] Well you know how Cole and the source are sharing bodies what if we get someone to swap bodies with the source so Cole and Phoebe will be one  
[Leo] What? Are you saying that Phoebe and the source will switch bodies no way!   
[Phoebe] Yes way! Lets do it!  
[Seer] Not so fast.  
[Phoebe] What the hell do you want?  
[Seer] You'll see  
[Cole/source] Ready  
(Cole/source drinks potion then a shadow comes out of Cole) Phoebe  
[Phoebe] Cole?  
(The shadow thatcame out of Cole turns into Anton)  
[Anton] Hello Phoebe  
[Phoebe] Anton!  
(The seer throws something at Phoebe]  
[Cole] Phoebe?  
[Phoebe] Good to be back. (She walks up to Anton and kisses him) Lets go!  
[Cole] No!  
[Paige] Phoebe!!!  
[Leo] That bitch won't get away with it Cole is it you?  
[Cole] Yeah its me!  
[Paige] Lets get to work guys the source and seer may be strong but we are stronger.  
[Cole] And there's no way in hell we will let evil win   
[Leo] Not a chance lets get to work  
  
Underworld  
[Phoebe/queen] Oh i've missed the underworld  
[Seer] I bet you have my queen  
[Phoebe/queen] Where did my husband go?  
[Seer] The source wwent to check on the sister in the dungeons  
[Phoebe] You know this witch is easy to control  
[Seer] Right lets gather a meeting.  
  
Manor  
(Cole walks in his and Phoebe's room and sees her wedding dress and sees her wedding ring on the floor he fills like his heart has been broke   
in to a million pieces)  
[Cole] I'm sorry i let you down again Phoebe but i promise once this is all over we will get our fairy tale wedding.  
[Paige] Cole are you alright?  
[Cole] Yeah! Fine i think i know how to get Piper back then you can use the summoning spell i think it will work  
[Paige] I think it will. Lets go get Leo.  
[Cole] Ok  
[Paige] Cole will get them back i promise. Wait i remember before the source sent someone after Piper She had a plan she was gonna tell us  
[Cole] So  
[Paige] So may be i can try switching bodies with her  
[Cole] Then we can get the plan but she will have to change it a bit  
[Paige] Great lets go. 


	7. Married at last!

Next chapter is up. Thanks to Beba Turner- Haliwell who gave me the idea of turning Phoebe into the queen so i think she should get extra credit.  
  
[Leo] Are you sure about this?  
[Paige] Leo i've gotta do this   
[Cole] Please be extra cearful and try and get information.  
[Paige] I will i promise! I wish i was Piper  
(She throws the powdered toad stole in the potion and she falls to the floor) Whoa!  
[Leo] Piper?  
[Paige/Piper] Yeah its me. God what has Paige been eating?  
[Cole] Piper what was your plan to vanquish me i mean the source?  
[Paige/Piper] Well the plan was to go to the underworld and talk some sense into Phoebe like last time with you i mean the source.  
[Cole] So we are gonna risk our lives.  
[Paige/Piper] Yeah. Now you gotta send me back Paige has probably got into trouble.  
[Leo] No not yet  
[Paige/Piper] I'll see you soon oh and before i go back Cole don't stress your self out you will get wrinkles.  
[Cole] Thanks for the advice and if you see Phoebe try to tell her i love her and we will get her back.  
[Paige/Piper] Ok. I want to be me again  
[Leo] Paige?  
[Paige] Hey dudes ooh my head hurts big time.  
[Cole] Right shall i shimmer you down/  
[Leo] Please my orb is still a little off.  
  
Underworld  
[Paige] Now where do we find Phoebe?  
[Phoebe/queen] No need  
[Paige] Phoebe please come with us you belong with us please   
[Anton] I don't think that will happen you see we love each other  
[Paige] Love is good not evil it maybe true evil can love but once evil always evil well apart from Cole but if your not good love isn't good.  
[Anton] Please spare me the perky crap  
[Cole] You dare talk to her like that   
[Anton] Oh the great ex Balthazor so your the demon of love!  
[Cole] Well (Paige hits him)  
[Paige] Cole  
[Cole] What it was a complimant a good one  
[Anton] Lets get on with it  
(He throws a energy ballat Cole and Cole is unconsious then he throws one at Leo then goes for Paige)  
[Phoebe] No!  
[Anton] What do you mean?  
[Phoebe] Paige hand   
[Paige] We need Piper  
[Piper] And you will get her  
[Paige] Piper  
[Piper] Yeah come on lets vanquish this jerk once and for all  
[Phoebe] Prudence, Penelope, Patricia  
[Piper] Asrid Melinda  
[Paige] Alora and Grace  
[All] Haliweel witches stand strong besides us vanquish this evil from time and space  
[Anton] Nooooo!!!!!  
[Seer] Noo!!!!!!!!!!   
[Phoebe] Now stay dead  
[Leo] Are you ok is the baby alright?  
[Piper] The baby is fine  
[Cole] Phoebe?  
[Phoebe] Cole  
[Piper] Right when we get home we will get ready we have a wedding to attend   
  
At the church  
[Piper] Right every one in there postions   
[All] Yep  
(Every one unfreezes)  
[Priest] I now prononce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride  
(Phoebe and Cole kiss)  
[Phoebe] We did it  
[Cole] We did   
  
The end  
  
Hope you guys liked it i will make a sequal soon. 


End file.
